During vehicle manufacturing or assembly, a variety of coatings, such as sealers, insulators, and/or paint, can be applied to one or more workpieces. For example, an underbody coating can be applied to seams between multiple components of an underbody assembly for a vehicle. In some cases, the coating can be applied via an automated process utilizing robotics. The coating is typically inspected manually. In certain areas, manual brushing of the applied underbody coating is required. For instance, areas in which there is a gap in coverage of the coating, or too much coating is present, can be manually brushed.